A HEART FULL OF LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE
by FeminerdyPotato
Summary: Yes, this is Sherly and Jawn serenading each other to A Heart Full of Love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't even know.

To be clear, they have no clue what each other's names are.

Yes, I changed the lyrics a bit, but I don't think John and Sherly would be calling each other "Cosette" and "Marius," do you?

I swear I wasn't on crack when I wrote this.

I don't own the lyrics, Les Mis, or Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock walked up to the garden gate, his long coat hiding him from view. He pulled his phone out again, quickly typing out a message.

_I'm at the gate._

_SH_

John pulled out his phone, running his thumb over Holmes's familiar face and paying special attention to the cheekbone visible before checking the message.

_How did you find me?_

He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He'd met the guy once, and that was on a crowded street in the middle of town, but there was something there. He'd felt it, and he'd seen the other man's eyes light up.

So he was gay. Big deal. He'd gotten teased for it in school and was now walking the streets, a successful journalist and blogger. Twice as happy as half the guys he'd known in school.

_I have my ways._ Sherlock was getting bored by then, leaning up against the wall. _Want me to come inside?_

_NO._ Watson heaved a sigh and walked out. "I never should've left the Shire."

"A heeeeeaaart full of looooove." Sherly sang quietly as Jawn approached through the flowers, his face breaking out into a smile as he saw the man's dark hair and pale skin through the bars of the gate.

"A heeeeeaaart fullll of sooooong." Sherlock's hand slipped into the garden, the fingers brushing John's for a second.

"I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh, God, for shame." Sherlock was shocked as he heard the first half exit his mouth. This was the first time he could remember admitting being wrong at something, and it scared him. "I do not even know your name. Dear ma'moiselle..."

John's cheeks were beet red, the color slowly spreading to his ears as the other man called him 'dear.' He chose to ignore that the dark haired man had called him a girl, because the word rolling off the man's tongue gave him chills.

"Won't you say? Will you tell?" What had come over him?! He was begging for something! That never happened! The great _**SHERLOCK**__**HOLMES**_did not beg.

"A heart full of love." John added shyly, not singing the lyrics as the other man had, loudly and strong with confidence, but with a blushing face and a dorky smile.

"No fear, no regret."

"My name is Sherlock Holmes, M'suer.*"

"And mine is John."

"Oh, John, I don't know what to say." For once he was tongue tied, having no clue what to do. What was this feeling? His heart was skipping repeatedly, almost as if it were jumping rope.

"Then make no sound." John replied, his singing gaining confidence.

"I am lost." The great _**SHERLOCK HOLMES**_had a brain, that brain was just muddled and failing with this new fog that had settled over his body, turning the blood in his veins to lead.

"I am found!" John was enthusiastic, his dark jumper standing out from the white flowers.

"A heart full of light." This, Sherlock reasoned, wasn't even remotely possible. WHY WAS POETRY SPEWING FROM HIS MOUTH AS IF HE WERE A POET WHEN HE SO OBVIOUSLY WASN'T?!

"A night bright as day." The street light cast a ray over the couple separated by the gate.

"And you must never go away. Oh, John, my John." Sherlock slightly stressed the "my" in "my John."

"This is a chain we'll never break." John smiled and ran a hand down Sherly's cheekbones.

"Do I dream?" This had to be a dream. The great _**SHERLOCK HOLMES**_didn't have these feelings.

"A heart full of love."

"A heart full of you."

"A single look and then I knew..."

"I knew it too."

"Every day..."

They finished the song, their fingers twisted together in a handhold.

* * *

*French pronouns are a pain to spell.

A/N: I cut it off in the end because I kind of couldn't hear the rest of the song (Her voice goes so high!) and... so... um...

Reviews feed my plot bunny unless you want a story of Four or Sherly in a miniskirt.

Until next time,

~FP


	2. Moriarty's Reply

A/N: THANK YOU MEGAN FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA. I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU.

Still not Moffat/Gatiss.

* * *

As the couple stood by the gate, lost in the pleasure of being with each other, a lone figure slipped into the shadows, his hands tucked into his coat pockets.

He was alone, his father having killed his mother ages ago.

Jim had later killed him.

He'd only been ten, hiding in a corner as the police and a little boy walked around his house that was called a crime scene now.

"A heart full of love."

"A heart full of you."

"A single look and then I knew..."

"I knew it too."

"Every day..."

"He was never mine to looooooose." muttered Jim in a sing song voice. "Why regret what could not be?"

"For it isn't a dream..." Sherlock and John sang together.

"Theeeeeese are words he'll never say. Not to me... Not to me, not to me..."

"Not a dream after all."

"His heart full of love... He will never feel this waaaaay.." Jim stopped singing, turning and running off as Sherlock headed toward the shadows nearby.

_What was that?_ Moriarty stared at the phone, his nimble fingers pressing the buttons swiftly.

"Press send. Jim Moriarty is no coward..." Instead he flung the phone across the table, it hitting the floor and skidding across and under the sofa.

It appeared that in the name of love, Jim Moriarty was, indeed, a coward.

* * *

A/N: I dunno, didn't turn out exactly how I wanted... What do you think?

Reviews much appreciated!

And if you liked this, go read my other story, Dear Sherlock, and pop a letter in the reviews!

Remember: SHERLOCK. MINISKIRT. PLOT BUNNY.

Until next time:

~FP


End file.
